


reshaping

by screechfox



Category: The Silt Verses (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, POV First Person, Religious Fanaticism, Trans Faulkner (The Silt Verses), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: Faulkner, his body, and his god.
Kudos: 10





	reshaping

I don’t like my body, but I’ve never thought of altering it.

They’ve got all kinds of medicines and surgeries in the cities, if you don’t mind swearing away your soul. If I’d never found my faith, I might have ended up a sacrifice myself, at home in my new skin but not being allowed to own it.

Of course, I  _ am _ faithful, to my very core. What right do I have to defy the Trawlerman’s will for our tide and flesh? My body is my body, until he blesses me with sacred transformation and I am reshaped in silt. 


End file.
